1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube joint for connecting a pressure fluid tube in order to introduce and discharge a pressure fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present applicant has proposed a tube joint for connecting a pressure fluid tube to a fluid pressure-operated apparatus such as a cylinder (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-325362).
The tube joint includes a body made of resin into which the pressure fluid tube is inserted. The body is provided with a chuck having fastening pawls which protrude by predetermined lengths inwardly in the radial direction. The pressure fluid tube is inserted into the body, and then the pressure fluid tube is slightly pulled in a direction opposite to the direction of insertion. Accordingly, the chuck is displaced along a guide member together with a collet which is provided on the outer circumference thereof.
Accordingly, the collect is diametrally shrunk inwardly in the radial direction to press the ends of the fastening pawls inwardly in the radial direction. The fastening pawls bite into the outer circumferential surface of the pressure fluid tube to prevent the pressure fluid tube from being disengaged from the body. The fastening pawls are retained by the guide member which is installed in the body.
A release member, which is used to disengage the pressure fluid tube having been retained by the chuck, is inserted into the guide member. The release member is provided with an engaging step for preventing the release member from being disengaged from the guide member. Further, a plurality of slits are formed circumferentially at the end of the release member. When the end of the release member is diametrally shrunk a little inwardly in the radial direction by the slits, the release member is inserted while the end is not caught by the engaging step which protrudes in the inner circumferential direction, when the release member is installed into the guide member.
In order to improve the assembling operability for the tube joint, it is demanded for the tube joint concerning Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-325362 to reduce the number of parts, simplify the production steps for the tube joint, and improve the productivity.